


A blonde and a brunette walk into a bar...

by clexatrash_af



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrash_af/pseuds/clexatrash_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have an interesting conversation at a hotel bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blonde and a brunette walk into a bar...

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I should hope so. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. Have a seat.”

“Do you come here often?  
I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would have.”

“I’m Lexa.”

“Lexa…As in the lost Alexandria library?”

“Probably, my parents died before I could ask.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Not your fault.”

“I’m Clarke.”

“What do you do, Clarke?”

“My passion is painting, but to pay the bills…  
I’m a historian, I guess you could say. What do you do?”

“I work in politics.”

“How’s that working out for you?”

“There are worse ways to make a living.”

“Debateable.”

“Listen, Clarke, the reason I came over here is that I think I have seen you before.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, but not… not physically, per se.”

“Is that so?”

“I know this will sound weird, but…you’re in my dreams a lot.”

“What am I like, in these dreams?”

“Well, for one thing, you’re way better looking in person.”

“You sure know how to compliment a girl.”

“I try. Anyway, yesterday I dreamt we were neighbours.”

“Neighbours?”

“You lived down the hall from me, and I think you had a piano,  
because sometimes I’d hear _Für Elise_  from your apartment.”

“I do enjoy a good Beethoven symphony  
once in a while. Did we ever talk?”

“We did, actually. Quite a lot. Enough for you to get in bed with me.”

“Was I any good?”

“You were alright, I suppose.”

“So I'm unattractive _and_ bad in bed?”

“Want to prove me wrong?”

“Maybe later. Tell me more about these dreams of yours.”

“How much time do you have?”

“A lot.”

“Okay. The other night, I met you in Paris, or Nice…maybe Marseille…  
I’m not sure where, but it was definitely in France.  
I only spoke a few words and had this horrible American accent.”

“So I rescued you somehow?"

“You did, yeah.  You just came up to me in some restaurant  
and asked if I needed someone to show me around the city.”

“How do you not know which city it was?  
In Paris, there’s this big tower. I’m sure you know it.”

“It was a dream, okay? Besides, I was too busy flirting with you.”

“Let me guess, we sleep together in this one as well.”

“Hot _and_ smart. A woman after my own heart.”

“And your bed, apparently.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Is there one where I keep my clothes on?”

“Well technically, sometimes you can’t even wait to get your shirt off…”

“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious.”

“Aren’t I just? Anyway, to answer your question, yes.  
My favourite was meeting you in the future.”

“The future? I hope I look okay when I’m a hundred years old.”

“No, you still look like you do now and so do I.  
In this one, I’m the leader of a clan on Earth.  
You came down from space in this dropship.”

“Sounds like the plot of a crappy sci-fi show.”

“I know, but it gets better.  
I’ll skip all the gory details, but basically, we fell in love.”

“ _We_ did or _you_ did?”

“ ** _Please_**. How could you not love me?”

“So that happens a lot? Us falling in love?”

“Every time.”

“Really?”

“Without fail.”

“Have we ever met like this?  
In some random hotel bar in the middle of the night?”

“No, never.”

“How do you know this isn’t just another dream then?”

“I guess I don’t. But I don’t really care.”

“Typically, would this be where we start to fall in love?”

“Typically, yeah.”

“Interesting.”

“Very.”

“Wanna get out of here?”

“ _Absolutely._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole backstory and a really interesting idea for *who* they are in this AU, but it somehow just turned into an elaborate pickup line??
> 
> I might continue this if there's enough interest...


End file.
